Kingdom Hearts 29 – Dawn of New Light
by darksaber0
Summary: After Dream Drop Distance, Kairi and her friends embark on a new adventure to worlds even further beyond. While training alongside with Axel, Yen Sid reveals that Xehanort has another agenda on different set of worlds called Universes. Realizing they could not fight the Darkness alone, the group needs to find the lost Keyblade Wielders along with familiar and new faces.


Kingdom Hearts 2.9 – Dawn of New Light

Prologue: Before Sora's arrival

Crash, a large and horrible crash onto the front yard of the Mysterious Tower.

Yen Sid had a strange feeling, somewhat horrid feeling. Was not only from the crash, but what he might find. King Mickey heard it as well and dashed downstairs. While he summoned his keyblade to prepare, Yen Sid casted sleep around the area. King Mickey fell forward, his keyblade tumbled and flipped twice…and unsummoned. Even made Goofy and Donald drift off right on the stairways. Walking down, Yen Sid walks towards the wreckage. It was a Gummi ship, but aged. Possibly thousands or more years. He casts water to put out the fire, but stopped as he saw someone crawling towards him.

An unidentified human woman with two grayish flowers tied to her black hair, holding her broken staff as she crawled on the floor. Heavily injured, paralyzed from the waist down had finally arrived to deliver a message to Yen Sid. There was also another person inside, male, possibly a duck species, however badly charred from the fire...only items left were rusted helmet with goggles and brown pilot jacket. Not even Yen Sid was able to use magic to heal and recover the remains. From her eyes, she sees the grass and the stairways with a blurry vision. All she could hear were her heartbeat and the gray bearded wizard's voice, however muffled. She went unconscious on the spot. Yen Sid used Curaga, but for whatever reason had no effect on her. No magic from his power could be used on her. It was then he realized, she was from not only the outer worlds, but somewhere far beyond.

Finding herself on a recovery bed, she sees a wooden room with a tall wizard with a long beard. In between blinking, there were lapses of past events which she lived through. As she closed her eyes, she sees a dark, black ocean in space with a lone base, ballooned on the surface floating on waves to a blank horizon. Everything was all black, until she opened her eyes again. Looking from her point of view, she gave a letter and a data disc to Yen Sid with her bloodied hand.

Yen Sid examined what was in the letter with holographic images flashing from within. Montage of videos were shown. There were million years of records. Million years? How was..or is this possible? What is going on here?

First, was dual adventure with Kairi and Axel, traveling to an unknown planet with blue skies, then crashed onto an invisible barrier. Of what? Then showed Axel held behind a steel wall by men in black suits and tie. Afterwards, gun fights on a floating platform, Kairi was being ambushed, hiding behind what the men call "jet fighters." A black man with a trench coat and an eye patch dashed out and kicked her from behind. She tumbled and pulled her Keyblade out while this man pulled out a pistol right on her eyes. Both this man and Kairi are at a stalemate.

Next, was another man in a cave. Seemed to be a blacksmith of some sort? Lots of wires and sparks splashing everywhere? He hammered away on a silver mask. Bending metal and soldering electronics, all from what the video showed. To the right side was an armor, all set and ready to go. It needs a helmet to be finished.

Xemnas appeared, well and alive and summoned terror to Chip and Dale's space station (wait, when did they even have one?). Yen Sid for a moment noticed details about those he knew, but never happened…maybe not yet. A huge armada of Heartless streaming across space destroying four planets and consumed a star. Apparently, that was a small scale incident.

There was an unfamiliar member in the shadows, singing "With all the…bare necessities…" putting on black gloves and tried putting on a dark, scary looking helmet with two tubes going into a black box with square buttons on his chest. Did not fit so he tossed to the side. Next onto the side, was a red cap with a gold coin in the middle. He grabbed and put on his head instead. Continuing with the song and smirking, he piloted a starfighter shaped like an H. The face was revealed, and it was a bear. The targeting monitor reflects on his left eye, and locked on target…to one of his own. There were seven more behind him, splitting in formation. Yen Sid knew something was taken out of context.

This next video he sees had dialogue, though short. There was a man with mullet hair, short sleeved black shirts and pants walked across some sort of school library. He speaks through a flip-phone. "Look, all I'm here is to take down the Dr. Banner is that right? And that the deal is off?" Another voice over sounded agitated. "Those are General Ross' orders, did you not hear Gladiolus?" The man named Gladiolus closed off his phone. Over his earpiece, Kairi spoked. "Gladio, I am sending you Wildcat and Sice for support. You can't take Banner down single-handed!" Gladiolus retorted with a sneer. "Listen, we are the Crownsguard, we watched over our dear little prince for years. We serve the royal family, and we…." Before finishing, an over muscular and bulky green male with shredded shorts spotted him and roared aggressively. That must be "Banner" as they were talking about. Gladiolus pulled his oversized blade out and began slashing. He flipped and jumped 360 degrees, dodging attacks and tables tossed across the room. As he twisted in a whirlwind, he made a slice onto Banner's back, only to break the blade. Gladiolus was in disbelief and fell onto the rubble. Banner jumped midair and aimed his fist onto Gladiolus' face with him saying.."Ohhhh…sh."

We see another where King Mickey, Riku, Kairi, Axel and a few others were captured inside a futuristic ship. Yen Sid recognized the interior. It was the Ragnarok, a transport ship from Leon's world before it fell to the Heartless. Two others were also captured. Yen Sid knew who they were but forgotten their first names. He knew them as "Trepe" and "Kinneas", yes that is about right. They were captured by pirates in this scene, and surprisingly the leader was a red wolf. He goes by the name…Don Karnage. Wait Don Karnage? Wasn't he imprisoned? The dialogue was inaudible, but whatever it is, nothing good comes out of this.

Another clip that piqued Yen Sid's interest was Kairi. Shockingly, she had a Heartless form, but a twisted version. It was different than Sora and Riku's transformation, unfortunately more brutal and horrific. She had full red eyes, along with a white and pastel amorphous liquid binding onto her body. She was seen mauling down her own friends, Riku and Axel violently, but with some form of light sword. Young Xehanort appears and applaud the entire incident. It seemed as if he knew this would happened all along. She also fights against an intimidating foe, a man with a dark helmet with a similar sword, but a red hue. Swinging her blade against him, side-to-side, and climbing on the wall. Wall-kicked and spun the blade across, hoping to aim for his head. It was merely a distraction, until she pushed him over the cliff, towering him with rocks. She clenched her hands, and her skin falling apart. There was anger, and deep hatred in her eyes. In the midst of all this, Kairi had fallen to the darkness.

A quick clip of 100 Acre Wood, this time infested with Heartless and another species. Trees burned and corrupted with the same liquid that corrupted Kairi. At the distance, trees being shot by light beams by dozens of walkers, piloted by people from an Empire. There was Roo, unconscious on the dirt while Tigger held him up. Only this time, Tigger looked terrified, dropping a blaster from his arms. Kneeling to the floor, he asked "Where…where is Christopher Robin…?" The tramples of the walkers were becoming louder, sign they were about to ambush Tigger and Roo.

Finally, one of the last bits was a huge war, spanning across planets and even galaxies. Fighters shaped like X fighting against those shaped in an H. Ships of a capital size were firing beams of light against Heartless type starships. There was a large developed base on top of a black ocean in the middle of space, exploding on every corner with shrapnel's spewing forth all over town. Fires were everywhere, ships crashing, thousands of Keyblade wielders raged forth against Xehanort's Dark Empire. It was at this point, Xehanort was near winning. He traveled to three planes of existence called Universes, and took over many worlds. Many civilizations went against his rule and pushed the Heartless out, luckily by Kairi whom were one the many who led a resistance against the Darkness.

Looking through all of this, Yen Sid was shocked. None of this made any sense. These took place _millions_ of years ago, yet Kairi and the rest of the crew have no aged or died off. Also Kairi was not even trained yet, though shown to have a great amount of experience. Yen Sid looks to the woman, when she tried to say something.

"Don't….don't tell them. They will know…Kairi…will know. Go….to the Place of In-between. …Stop the UnExist…Find the lost wielders…Many…of them... Tell Kairi…lead..lead...others to …"

The woman passed on, disappeared into thin air. Slowly drifting away, until a single heart remains. Her heart flies away out to the window and to the endless clouds, disappearing over the sunset. Yen Sid watched as her heart flew away. Also the Gummi ship dissolved into light, along with the fire and rubble. Any trace of it was gone. Quickly to prevent any anxiety for all parties, he used magic once more to clear the burned yard. Restoring to what it was before, no damage and all peace and quiet. However, not in his own mind. Many questions about what has happened was impossible now the only survivor was gone. He hoped the entire message will reveal more. He sat down and looked at the rest. Study what was brought and choose what should be told and what should be kept until everyone met their destiny.

Hours have passed, which Riku arrived with Kairi. As both appeared in Yen Sid's office, Riku asked why she is brought over here. Yen Sid closed his eyes and tried his best to stay content. Along with story of what happened to Aqua, he needs to figure out a way to talk about the message. "I have come to learn that you, too, can wield a Keyblade. I am

glad you are here" he said to Kairi. She looked at him with a blank gaze.

End Prologue.


End file.
